justdancefandomcom-20200222-history
Baby Girl
|difficulty= (JD4) |effort= |nogm= 4 |pc=Orange (JD2/JD3/JDGH/BO) Red (HD) |gc=Gold |lc= Dark Yellow (HD) |name= Baby Girl |pictos= 57 (JD2/JD3/JDGH/BO) 100 (HD) |kcal=18.7 |dura=2:48 |dlc = December 20, 2011 (JD3) April 2, 2013 (JD4)|perf = Nicolas Huchard}}"Baby Girl" 'by ''Reggaeton is featured on Just Dance 2, Just Dance 3 as a DLC, Just Dance: Greatest Hits/Best Of (D-Pad code unlockable), Just Dance 4 as a DLC, Just Dance Now, Just Dance Unlimited, and ''舞力全开：活力派''. Appearance of the Dancer The coach is a man with a mustache and beard. He is wearing a big red-and-yellow beanie over his head, that has hints of green also on it. He also wears a light green shirt, a red, green and white vest, a pair of red shorts as well as a pair of yellow sneakers. He also wears a golden necklace with a golden-yellow pendant. Background The background is a city street with lighted buildings. Around the dancer are some speakers, lights, cameras, and wires, which may mean that the dancer is being filmed or perhaps basking. Gold Moves There are 4 '''Gold Moves in this routine: 'All Gold Moves: '''Flip your arms up and down. Note that these moves are done consecutively at the start of the bridge (When the line ''Come on and shake it! Party girl! is sung.) BabyGirlGM1jd2.PNG|Gold Move 1 and 3 bggm1.png|Gold Move 1 and 3 (Remake) BabyGirlGM2jd2.PNG|Gold Move 2 and 4 bggm2.png|Gold Move 2 and 4 (Remake) Jdu-babygirl-allgoldmoves.gif|All Gold Moves (in-game) Appearances in Mashups Baby Girl appears in the following Mashups: * Mas Que Nada * Never Gonna Give You Up * Run the Show * This Is How We Do Captions Baby Girl ''appears in Puppet Master Modes and Party Master Modes. Here are the captions attributed to the dance moves. * Jamaican Fish * Ragga Shake * Rasta * Rasta Curves * Rasta Groove * Rasta Whip Trivia *In ''Just Dance 4, some of the pictograms are slightly different. **In the preceding Just Dance games, the pictogram color is orange. In Just Dance 4, the pictogram is red. Also, when the dancer is swinging his arms, the pictograms depict the arrows as purple but in the downloadable version of the routine, they are yellow. *On Just Dance Greatest Hits, the song can be unlocked with a D-Pad code. The code is Up-Up-Right-Right-Down-Down-Left-Left. ** This is one of two songs that can be unlocked with a code. The other is Katti Kalandal. * This is one of the few songs without a HD remake in Just Dance Now, along with Dagomba, Boom, Cosmic Girl, Professor Pumplestickle and others. This could be attributed to the fact that they were HD remade for Just Dance 4 when they were released as DLCs (besides Cosmic Girl and all songs that were released in the game later those ones). * On Just Dance 4, the song is not available as a DLC on the Wii U. * Along with Die Young and Primadonna, this song is one of the final DLCs to be released for Just Dance 4. ** Also, along with the same two songs, this song was accidentally released for a brief amount of time on the PlayStation Network during late-March 2012 for Just Dance 4. * There is a photo showing the dancer from Let's Get It Started with a background and the background in the photo is highly similar to this song's background, but the cameras and everything else is missing, so it is possible that this song replaced Let's Get It Started. * ''Limbo'' recycles a move from this routine. * The cheering sound from the original Just Dance 2 version is not removed in the Just Dance 4 version nor in later versions. Gallery Babygirljd2n.jpg|Baby Girl Babygirlsqa.png|Baby Girl (JD3/GH/BO) Babygirl.jpg|Baby Girl (Remake) babygirlmenu.png|''Baby Girl'' on the menu babygirl_cover_albumcoach.png|Album coach babygirl_cover@2x.jpg|''Just Dance Now'' cover BabyGirlAvatar.png|''Just Dance 2014'' avatar 010.png|Avatar on Just Dance 2015 and later games Golden_Baby Girl.png|''Just Dance Now'' golden avatar Diamond_Baby Girl.png|''Just Dance Now'' diamond avatar Baby Girl Beta GMs.png|Beta Gold Moves (no flipping the arms) babygirlpictos.png|Pictograms BabyGirlBetaPictogram.png|Beta Pictogram 1 Baby girl beta picto 2.png|Beta Pictogram 2 Videos Just Dance 2 "Baby Girl" by Reggaeton Just Dance 2 - Baby Girl Just_Dance_Best_Of_Baby_Girl_Reggaeton_(Solo)_5* Just Dance 3 Baby Girl 5 Stars Just Dance 4 Baby Girl, Reggaeton (Solo)-(DLC) 5* Just_dance_now_Baby_girl_5_stars Just Dance Unlimited - Baby Girl Just Dance 2 Gameplay - Baby Girl|Beta Just Dance China - Baby Girl - Reggaeton References Site Navigation Category:Songs Category:2000s Category:Solo Males Category:Solo Songs Category:Hard Songs Category:Pop Songs Category:Rap Elements Category:Medium Songs Category:Average Songs Category:DLCs Category:Songs in Just Dance 2 Category:Songs in Just Dance 3 Category:Songs in Just Dance 4 Category:Songs in Just Dance: Greatest Hits Category:Songs in Just Dance: Best Of Category:Songs in Just Dance Now Category:Songs in Just Dance Unlimited Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2014 Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2015 Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2016 Category:Recycled DLCs Category:Downgrade Category:Code Required Songs Category:Nicolas Huchard Category:Just Dance 3 DLCs Category:Songs in 舞力全开：活力派 Category:Reggae Songs Category:Just Dance 4 DLCs